Noah of Tricks
by Mayson99
Summary: Her life wasn't normal but she was never bored. Now she finds out alot about her that she never knew and doesnt really know what to do. A pair of twins wont leave her alone and the exorcist want to know more. A old life starts to come back to her but will she be happy with how she died. OCxJasdebi
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any D-Gray Man characters or any off the songs that I may add to the story. I only own Mayson. **_

_***_*=places **_

_**~_~=PoV **_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

*With the Exorcists*

"Hey guy while were here we should see the circus." Lenalee said smiling at the colorful tent with balloons and lights.

"I don't see why we can't." Allen agreed looking at all the other people going into the biggest tent.

"Che we have a mission." Kanda stated not looking the least bit happy.

"But Yuu with all the people here I'm sure have to be akume." Lavi said while looking at all the girls walking by.

"What the hell did you call me stupid rabbit?" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

"Now guy just calm down and Kanda you need to have some fun some times." Lenalee said coming to stand between him and Lavi so he couldn't kill him.

Kanda just "che" and off the 4 exorcists went into the tent.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

*Elsewhere*

"Come on Tyki~ I don't want to be late for the show~" Road whined

Tyki looked over at Road then to the two twins who told Road about the circus and how the will be a lot of people there to play with.

"We'll be there shortly Road" Tyki replied looking up ahead to were you can see the light surrounding the black and white tent.

"Will you two hurry the fuck up I want a good set!" Debitto yelled behind him at the two.

"Ye goods sets" Jasdero agreed.

"Don't rush us we'll be just fine." Tyki said annoyed

"Tsk fine were going on ahead see ya." Debitto yelled running ahead

"Later!" Jasdero yelled running with his brother.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

*In back of a Cart*

Mayson was wearing her black mid-thy skirt with rainbow chains hooked on all the clips around it. Her rainbow lagans stop a inch above her knee with black buckle up boots just a inch below her knees. A white tank top with rainbow paint splatter could be seen from her black jacket that is rolled up to her elbows and stops at her knees. A rainbow scarf was wrapped around her neck and hanging off her shoulder. Her red layered hair was curled while her side bangs that hide her right blue/grey eye were straight. Her top hat that was half white half black with rainbow paint splatter was tilted to the right while the blue bow was facing the left. She had on two fingerless lace gloves that stop at the wrist, The right one was black while the left one was white. Her nails were painted were every other one was white and black. The black had every other red hearts and diamonds. The white had every other black spades and clovers. Her make-up was done were her whole face was white, top lip red, bottom lip black, black eye-liner on both eyes, and rainbow eye shadow. A black tear-drop under her right eye and a red heart above her left eye.

She was sitting one leg over the other looking at a folder on her desk. The folder was info and a picture of her next target for her side job. The man was mid-twenties and over weight. He would take young girls and rape them. To make it worse 3 out of every 5 girls would die from his weight. While the others are even not responding or are in coma. He is a man the world could live without. And that is were she comes in. Her side job is to kill people.

You would think she is twisted to make people smile and laugh then when they are not looking kill someone in cold blood.

"This shouldn't be to hard I don't even need to sneak in he could walk me in himself." Mayson sighed not really to keen on pretending to be his next toy.

When there was a knock on her door she throws the paper in the folder and put that in a drawer.

"Mayson the show is about to begin." The ring master said.

"I'm coming ring master." Mayson said as she opened the door and walked out locking it behind her.

"Are you nervous Mayson?" The ring master asked while they were walking to where the show was about to begin.

"No, no ring master I may be young but I've been doing this all my life." Mayson said while laughing.

"Right I keep forgetting your 16 and that this isn't your first time." The ring master replied laughing along with her.

"Well you need to go out before I do so go start the show ring master." Mayson said shooing him.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*With the Exorcist*

"I can't believe we got good sets." Allen yelled to his friends, not really to Kanda, so he could be heard over the crowd.

"Ye with this crowd it was a hassle just to get in right Yuu?" Lavi yelled.

"Call me that again stupid rabbit and the show would be me cutting off your head." Kanda hissed.

"I'm so existed I've never been to a circus before." Lenalee said.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Ye I've never left the order when I was little." Lenalee answered.

"Oo ye." Allen said looking kind of sad for Lenalee.

"I wonder when it's going to start." Lavi asked. Everybody just shrugged besides Kanda who was glaring at everybody in site.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*With the Noah's*

"How did you get these sets Jasdevi?" Road asked.

"Humans are so easy to scare." Was all they needed to understand how they got good sets.

"Why did you want to go here anyway?" Tyki asked the three.

"Because I heard that the people really know how to put on a show." Debitto said while grinning.

"If it's good we won't be bored anymore." Jasdero said while laughing.

"And if I don't like the show I have all these other toys to play with." Road said looking at all the other people in the tent.

"I see." Tyki said. The light went off and everyone went quiet and looked to were the only light was pointing at the ring master.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for coming, I hope you have a magical time, now it is time for the show." The ring master announced and walked out. The show went on with fire, water, animals, clowns, and dancers. (Didn't feel like writing it all out and most off you should know the basic idea of a circus.) The ring master walked out again to announce the next act.

"Now it is time for our loveable colorful trickster." With that said the ring master was covered in mist. When the mist cleared Mayson was bowing with her right leg crossing her left and hot to her chest with her left hand out.

As she stood up she put her hat back on to were you can only see her wide grin. As she lifted her face to see everyone her hat went back to its right place. Still with that grin she took off her scarf and throw it in the air were it turned into rose petals. As the petals fell Mayson grabbed one. When she turned it over it was the ace of spades. When she throws the card in the air the petals that were on the ground went up in the air with it. Because the people were watching the petals they did not notice Mayson disappear until the petals vanished. When the light went up everyone saw Mayson on a cycle on the strings with fire torches. She rode the cycle while she joggled the torches. Until she fell. In the crowd you could hear screams and gasps. That is until she turned into butterflies of many colors. The butterflies went around until they vanished into the crowd. From Lavi's, Kanda's, and Tyki's point of view you could clearly see she was in the crowd. No one noticed until the light went in her. Before she left the crowd she smiled and patted a kid on the head. When she got back she kept making things appear, turn, and vanish. She did cards, flowers, butterflies, and colorful fire etc. When she stopped she smiled and bowed like she did before then was covered in mist. When the mist clears the ring master was back.

"I hoped you enjoyed the performance and please come again." With that the circus was over.

_**!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*Noah*

"Wow that was something." Tyki said still staring at were the trickster was.

"Ye to bad she didn't talk." Road sighed.

"That human got some cool tricks….we should see if she would teach us some." Debitto said

"New tricks." Jasdero said.

"That sounds like a fun ides what'd you say Tyki~ wanna come." Road said excitement written all over her face.

"Sure." Tyki sighed but smiled as they walked to find the trickster.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*The Exorcist*

"Guys lets go see her backstage it'll be fun." Lavi said while jumping in front of them.

"That sounds fun," Lenalee said smiling.

"We better get going if we want to catch up with her." Allen said walking ahead.

"Che." Was all that Kanda said. When they finally got to her she was doing tricks with the clowns for the kids. When they walked up to her she looked at them and smiled.

"Hello did you want to see a trick?" In a voice that reminded them of a doll with her head titled to the right.

"I would mostly like to see you without all that make-up on and in my arms." Said Lavi while coming to her right side.

"So sweet but if you want to see my face you have to solve a riddle." 'First time I heard that one.' She thought.

"Ok anything you got lay it on me." Lavi challenged.

'Poor fool…I wonder if he understands I'm a trickster.' She though while smiling up at him

"Ok…'It is greater than god and more evil then the devil. The poor have it and the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it." She asked without breaking the smile.

"Um is it hope?" Lavi said losing his smile. The rest just looked confused besides Kanda who was glaring at her.

"Nope it 'nothing'" she smiled st all of them.

"I don't understand." Allen stated.

"Nothing is greater then god, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing, and if you eat nothing you'll die." She stated knowingly. They just blinked at her.

"So were did you learn all your tricks?" Asked Lenalee.

"Were would the magic be if I told you." She stated.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

~Kanda PoV~

There's something about her that doesn't seem human. I'm not liking this one bit. I watched as they talked. She shows a few more tricks but nothing like the ones before.

"Che we've been here long enough its time we go." I told them.

"Come on Yuu, I know you want to talk to her, I saw the way you were looking at the show." Lavi's damn voice spoke up.

. . .

"Say that again you damn rabbit." I said while pulling out mugen.

"Its ok Kanda if you want to talk to her we'll go on ahead." Lenalee said with her irritating girly voice. When they were gone I looked back at the girl to see she wasn't smiling like she was before.

"What?" That make-up reminds me of a doll when it does nothing but stares.

"You're a boy right?" What the hell did she just ask?

"What the hell do you think I am?" I said trying not to cut her to pieces.

"Well your hair makes me think you a girl but you body structure is of male just like your voice." The way she said that like she was studying something pisses me off.

"Did you want something?" She asked changing the subject.

"What are you?" I'm going to find out.

"I'm the trickster." Was her reply. She even blinked a few times. "What else could I be?"

"Your not normal." I stated to her. It ticked me off when she started smiling again.

"Of course I'm not normal if I was I could never be the trickster." Was the last thing she said before I walked away.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

~Allen PoV~

'Idk why but I felt really weird around that girl…..like I know her but I shouldn't be anywhere's near her….i feel as if I did something really wrong to her and don't deserve to see her smile. What is going on with me?' I thought as I walk away from her and Kanda.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

~3's person PoV~

"So it looks like the exorcists got to her first." Tyki said from on top a cart a little bit away with the others.

"Awww~ now she went into her cart." Road wined.

"So all we have to do it wait her to come back out." Debitto said

"Then learn some tricks." Jasdero said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(_)= inner chibi **_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

*In cart*

Mayson wiped off her make-up to show sun-kissed skin with a little bit of freckles going across her cheeks and nose. She put eye-liner and reddish lip gloss on. She had a light black eye showed on as well. She also changed her clothes. The scarf was gone so now you could see a black lace choker with a sliver spider charm hanging off it. Her shirt was now a short sleeve green with black trims and a black skull on the top right side. The skirt and lagans were replaced with mid-thy black shorts with a green skull on the bottom left corner. The same green was on her belt that had green and black chains on it. The chains had a few charms of spiders, skulls, and cards. She kept her boots and jacket on from before. As she ran her hand through her hair it turned black. When she ran her hand over her face her eyes turned the same green as Lavi's, she also put a green rose in her the right side of her hair. She smiled to herself on how different she looked. She looked into a little book to see the face of the man she was about to kill.

She flips through the book that had pictures with basic info and red x's going through them. She stopped at the picture that didn't have an x. After looking st the picture one last time she puts it into a pocket inside of her jacket.

She looked over her cart that has also been her room for the past 8 years. For such a twisted colorful person her room was plain. A bed with black covers and white pillows. Wood dresser with a mirror. Wood closet and floor. Plain white walls with one window that has black curtains. Even if this is her place she never felt it was her home. She loved what she did but felt she was suppose to do it somewhere else. Then she left her supposable home.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

~Tyki PoV~

I was looking at all the pitiful humans waiting for that trickster girl to come out.

"Is that her?" Debitto asked getting my attention to look at the girl they were talking about.

"It has to be. She just came out of her cart." Road stated smiling down at the girl.

"I wonder were she is going?" I voiced my question.

"Why don't we follow her and find out?" Debitto said already following her. As a silent agreement we all followed her. I was beginning to think that this was not the girl. She was only waling around and ever-now-and-then she would look around. A few times I thought she saw us but we would have blended in with the backgrounds in our noah forms.

"There is someone walking towards her." Road states.

"Uhg eww look at him that fat ass is one reason why I hate humans!" Debitto said making a disgusted face at the man.

"Fat ass human, hiii." Jasdero said smiling while giving the men the finger.

"Well it looks to me that the girl doesn't see him coming at her." I stated eyeing the girl that is now looking st the sky not at all aware of the person coming to her.

"Ooo looks like we get to see some interesting~." Road said while smiling and leaning forward to get a better view.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

~Mayson PoV~

'Uh he could at least not make it so obvious that he is coming up to me.' I thought while looking at the stars and counting the steps between us.

"Excuse me miss." His sick voice called me trying to sound concern. I turned around and looked startled and scared."Y-yes"

"A young lady, like you, should not be out at this hour." He said smiling and stepping closer to me.'2 more steps.'

"Oo I didn't noticed it got this late." I said looking around. "Well I best be going now don't want to get into even more trouble with my parents." Smiling as I'm about to turn and walk away.

"How bout I walk you?" He said stopping and taking the last 2 steps up to me. "Would you? That be so nice of you. Umm but I do have a problem… I don't know were I'm at." I said looking away from his happy eyes. (*Chibi inside head* WTF face 'you can at least hide it. If I was a normal girl and not playing dumb I would have been ran.')

"Well that is just fine I'm sure we could work something out." His smile is getting even bigger. After walking around and saying I don't recognize anything he offers me to stay over his house tonight and look again tomorrow. Now me being the scared, innocent girl I am (*Inside chibi* Disbelieving face "muh keep telling yourself that") say yes. Once we got to his house he took me to his living room and went to get me some tea. I looked around the room. 'Plain for someone that kills little girls….kinda disappointing I got ready to be creped out for nothing.' I thought to myself frowning and raising an eyebrow. (*inner chibi* making the same face "looks like his grandma decorated the room….feel sorry for the girls that got raped in here, it was either look at that fat ass or this ugly room.")

"I hope you like you tea sweet?" The fat ass man asked me as he came in with a tray of tea. He set down and put my tea in front of me.

"Yes thank you very much, sir." I said picking up the cup and bring it to my face. I put it on my lips but I didn't drink any just made it look like I did. 'Just in case it's drugged.'

"That's good just tell me when your tired and ill show you the room." He said getting up and sitting closer to my right. I just shuck my head yes and looked at my cup of tea on my lap. I started tracing rim of the cup with my pointing finger while he just stared at me.

"Tell me do you get your looks from your mother or father?" He asked

"My mother." I simply stated.

"Any siblings?" He asked.

"No." I answered as he leaned in closer to me and put a hand on my knee. He put his other hand around my shoulders and pulled me closer while taking my cup with the hand that was on my knee and putting it back only a little higher. He put his face near my neck a stared kissing it while running his hand up and down my thy. (*Inner chibi* pissed off face "I m going to make your death so fucking painful for this.") When he was about to kiss my face I jumped up and asked to go to the bathroom. When I was in there I looked in the mirror and ran my hand over my face when my hand was down I had my big grin going over my face.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*3rd person PoV*

The man was sitting on the couch smiling to him self and waiting for the girl to come out of the bathroom. The thought of going in has crossed his mind a couple of time. Just as he was about to get up the lights in the power went out. He stood up and looked around the room when his eyes adjusted he saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. When he took a step to her hand shot up and the vase next to the couch shattered. He stood there wide-eyed for a min then put his had on his cheek were a piece of the vase had cut him before running to the basement door and down the stairs. Mayson smiled and began walking to the door and stared singing a song.

Where ya gonna be tomorrow?  
How ya gonna face the sorrow?  
Where ya gonna be when you die?  
Nothing's gonna last forever,  
And things'll change like the weather,  
They're gone in the blink of an eye...

She was in the basement looking around and saw all the tools that he used on the girl.

Just look at yourself, Can you see where you are?  
Look at yourself, Now you can't hide the scars,  
Just look at yourself 'cause there's nowhere to go,  
And you know...

Tomorrow!  
We're gonna have to live with the things you say,  
Tomorrow!  
You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today,  
Tomorrow!  
Everything you do, Is coming back to you,  
You'll never outrun what waits for you,  
Tomorrow...

She walked up to a desk that had video's all over it with the name of girl on everyone.

And are you terrified by sadness?  
Have you given into madness?  
You're running out of places to hide,  
'Cause everybody's got a reason,  
To justify how they're feelin',  
Maybe you should open your eyes...  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Just look at yourself, Do you like what you see?  
Look at yourself, Is this how it should be?  
Just look at yourself, 'Cause there's nowhere to go,  
And you know...

Tomorrow!  
We're gonna have to live with the things you say,  
Tomorrow!  
You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today,  
Tomorrow!  
Everything you do, Is coming back to you,  
You'll never outrun what waits for you,  
Tomorrow!

She started setting up the video camera and made it face a corner with a window on the top left side.

Are you waiting for the reason to change?  
Are you waiting for the end...'cause it came,  
Nothing's gonna stand in your way...

She walked pass were he was hiding to lock the door of the room. While she was doing that he ran over to the corner with the window and was about to jump for it when his body turned to face the camera. She walked next to the camera and the man could see she had strings on her fingers like she was controlling a puppet. He followed one of the strings and seen it was around him. "Wh-wh-what ar-are you?" he asked.

Just look at yourself, Do you like what you see?  
Look at yourself, Is this how it should be?

She started to pull in the strings so the were cutting him all over his body. He was screaming now.

Tomorrow!  
We're gonna have to live with the things you say,  
Tomorrow!  
You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today,  
Tomorrow!  
Everything you do, It's coming back to you,  
You'll never outrun what waits for you,  
Tomorrow!

She pulled a little more in the cut got deeper. The screams got louder.

(We're gonna have to live with the things you say)  
Tomorrow!  
(You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today)  
Tomorrow!  
(We're gonna have to live with the things you say)  
Tomorrow!  
(You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today)  
Tomorrow!..

She pulled one last time and his screams stopped. The last thing he heard before dying was "looks like you are going to be in your basement were you raped all those girls, when you die."

She wiped some blood off the camera lances and put a x over the mans picture with it. Once she put the book back in her jacket she took the video tape and wrote fat ass on it and set it on top of the camera.

Later when the cops come they will only see the man standing there screaming while cuts appear on his body until the falls then it will go black.

Outside all the Noah's heard were screams then the died of night. What surprised them was that the girl came out of the house with a little bit of blood on her but other then that like nothing happened in the house.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

*Mayson's PoV*

'He deserves what he got to video tape what he did to all those girl is just sick. Well bleeding to death does seem like a slow and painful death to bad I cant redo it to him over as many time as girls he has kill and hurt..' while I was thinking that 4 people came out of the ally that was in front of me. It was one girl around 12, one man around 20 , and two boy around 17 or18. I had to look at the two boys again just to make sure the one with long blond hair was really a girl.

"Your that trickster girl right~? What's your name~?" The little girl asked.

I stood there shocked that they knew it was me before replying, "Ma-may-mayson"

"Mayson isn't that a boys name? …Well Mayson tell us what went on in the house." The girl asked again.

Before I could run for it the two boys grabbed both of my arms and dragged me into the ally. When we were all in the ally they went from being white to gray. (*Inner chibi* 0o0 "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Wh-wh-what the hell! How did you change skin colors?" I asked still freaking out.

"What I though it be normally cause you can change hair and eye color." The man said.

I backed up to the wall and said "Ye-ye but th-that's all I-I can changed."

"Really then how about u teach us how to do some tricks!" the black hair boy said leaning on her right side.

"teach us some tricks, hii~' the blond boy said leaning on her left side.

"Jasdevi I think the Earl is calling us." The man said to the two boys on me.

"Aww~ but I wanted to learn some tricks to Tyki." The girl said to the man named Tyki.

"You will have to do it another time Road." Tyki said to the little girl named Road.

"Fine we'll be coming back." The black hair boy said to me.

"Coming back, hii~." The blond hair boy said. And with that they left.

'Tyki, Road , Jasdevi what the hell kind of names are they and what the hell just happened' I shouted in my head still looking at were they just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**im not goin to say sorry for not updating i just couldnt get to it **_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **_

*With the Earl*

"how was my loving family? did you have fun were u went?" The Earl asked from were he was rocking on his rocking chair and knitting something.

"It was really fun Earl~ the circus is filled if alot of weird humans, one girl was really interesting." Road said leaning on the Earls right side.

"Its a shame she is just a fucking human but at least she isnt a exorcist then we would have to kill her before learning some of her tricks." Debitto said leaning on his brother.

"New tricks then kill,hii~" Jasdero said thinking about what other magic she could do.

"I do agree with Road she was interesting." Tyki said while sitting down on a chair off to the side of the room.

"Interesting~ what was she like?" The Earl asked looking at Road.

"Her name is Mayson, she is the trickster at the circus in town, she was really good, and turns out she is also a murderer." Road said getting louder the more she talked.

"Murderer you say? How did she look?" The Earl asked

"I dont know about her hair and eyes because she can change them but she has a little bit of frickles across her nose and sun kiss skin she was a little shortter then the twins and her body was a normal curve. Her clothes cover her up and do show off her body." While Tyki was saying this the rest just looked at him with shocked faces. The twins didnt pay much attention to what she looked like were finally getting it in there heads and were thinking about how much fun she could be.

"Tyki you really remembered all of that." Road asked not really believing Tyki would take interest in the human girl.

"I am the Noah of Pleasure Road I surly cant forget something so pleasurable to look at." Tyki said grinning at Road.

"Aww it looks like is going to have another member~ to bad the whole family isnt together~." The Earl winned. The twins were still thinking about the girl.

"Dont worry Earl #14 will come back to us soon." Road said looking sad while the other just looked at the ground.

"#14...if only he was the only one missing~" The Earl cried harder while confusing everyone eles.

"What do you mean? there is more then just 14 Noahs?" Tyki asked stand up to walk over to the Earl.

"More then 14 Noahs? then how come we dont remember anymore?" Debitto said walking over to stand on the Earls other side.

"Ye Jasdevi only remember 14,hii~" Jasdero said following his brother.

"Well the 15th Noah was unstable and almost impossible to find. And when I did find her it was alwas in the middle of her turning into a Noah or after. With her you couldnt tell what was really and what wasnt, she didnt know how to control her powers so i never let any other noah meet her." The Earl said looking strait at all of them.

"That means I have a sister that i didnt know about?" Road asked looking at the ground.

"No she wasnt related to any of us but if we can find her she can be apart of the family this time." The Earl said looking happy again.

"So we have another family member to go find~." Road yelled running out the room.

**_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

~Mayson PoV~

I setting stareing at my mirror for the past couple hours trying to make sence of what happen earlier. 'ok so people that can change their skin color and go into magical door...so there are more wired things then what me and mother can do.' i thought as i continued to stare into the mirror. My hair went back to its nature red and eyes to its nature blue/gray. 'i hope they dont really come back for me...its bad enough they know who i am and what i do they could ues that against me when i tell them i cant teach them anything' i sighed as i got put to lay on my bed. i changed my clothes for a plain white button up shirt and stared at the ceiling until i was dreaming.

Dreaming

I was laying on that platform again. It had a checkerboard design on it but pieces were missing and cracks were all over it. It seemed to be floating . Looking around i can see the missing pieces floating around to. I walked to the edge on the checkerboard and looked down. All I saw was darkness at first but then i thought i saw something shing. I leaned down more it get a better look but started to fall forwards, when i thought i was going to falling into the darkness a door opened in front of me and i fell in. I landed on a bed in a dark room the only light coming from the big window on the other side of the room. Infront of the window is a girl sitting on her knees. Getting up i walked closer to her to get a good look at her. She had mid-lenght mid-night black hair and gray skin. Her eyes were the same blue/gray but looked bored. She turned around and looked right at me. Her eyes seem to have gotten some life back to them as she stand with her back facing the window. The snow falling outside seem to make her eyes more blue.

"hi its nice to meet you ...but who are you?" She asked me.

"Im Mayson...who are you?"I asked looking curious at her.

"But if your Mayson how are you in my memory?" She asked smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"I dont know but you didnt answer my question." I replied

"ooo Im Aaron...Are you sure that your Mayson." She asked me

"ye im sure and if this is your memory then why am i here."I asked her

"Thats easy its because your not Mayson your me."She replied looking back at the window."and this is your memory"

Before i could say anything i heard the door crack open and turned arould to see who it was. Aaron didnt turn around because she already knew who it was. But i didnt see who it was before everything was dark again.

Ending

I was laying back in my bed panting and staring at the ceiling. I sighed before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

*With the Black Order*

When all the exorcist got back to the Black Oder Lenalee went to go and report to her brother but the rest went to eat besides Kanda who went to his room. Allen got his big amount of food and Lavi just got a sandwitch. Lavi was reading a book while eating and allen was staring off in space.

"Hey Allen what you thinking about?" Lavi asked him when he noticed Allen was day dreaming.

"Oo, um, nothing really just that trickster girl i never really mat a person like her before and was just woundering if her tricks could be really and she is one of use."Allen said looking at Lavi then to the table with a small smile thinking that there would be more people out there like them and enjoying it.

"I dont know Allen. She is called the trickster for a reason all she does is tricks anyone could do them you just got to know how." Lavi answered looking back to his book.

"Ye i get that its just that ...i dont know i just ...got this feeling that she didnt belong...i dont know how to explain it." Allen said looking at Lavi then to his food.

"Well i dont know how to help you there but i didnt get that feeling." Lavi said turning his head a little to look at Allen, he was focusing on his food but the bookman knew he was thinking about the girl. Lavi got this gin on his face as he put his arm over Allen's shoulders. "Does are little Allen have a crush of the girl!"

"NO ...its not like that." Allen exclamed. Lenalee walked over to the and set infront of them

"Hey guys my brother just said that Bookman is were we just came from because akuma were showing up." Lenalee said looking worried.

"why didnt we see anything when we were there?" Allen asked

"I dont know thats why im worried." Lenalee said

'maybe Allen was on to something.' Lavi thought looking at Allen

_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

* with Bookman*

"it doesnt seem right that there are a lot of akuma here for no reason and they werent here when Lavi and the rest was." Bookman stated to himself. He was standing on top of a building looking at the mess that the akuma were still making. He looked to the left and saw a figure running ontop of houses with akuma chasing her. He started to follower her. She ran until she got to the wood and was surrounded by trees. Bookman watched from ontop of a tree as the akuma surrounded her. He saw her ran her hands over a spider necklace and what looked like wires rap around her fingers. She started to throw her hands and every direction while she dodged all the bullets. When the wires were all around the place Bookman watched as she pulled her hands closer to her and the wires started to cut into the akume soon they were all gone. Bookman looked at the necklace one more time and thought it would be a good idea to take the girl to the Black Order.

"Hey girl what is your name?" Bookman asked the girl as he jumped down infront of her.

"Mayson and your sir." Mayson asked back smiling at the man.

"Bookman. Are you aware that you are in possession of innocences?" Bookman asked looking at the girl for anything sign of a lie.

"No i didnt not know that sir." Mayson stated now looking at the man with curiose eyes.

"How is it you do not know you have it but you know how to fight with it?" Bookman asked getting more couriose of the girl.

"It was something my mother had a passed down to me. She taught me how to use it just never told me what it was." Mayson replied. Bookman could tell she wasnt lieing.

"You will have to come with me to the Black Order." Bookman said walking away.

"What is the Black Order?" Mayson asked running to catch up with him.

"You will find out soon." That was the last thing Bookman said as he cointined watching with Mayson following him

'I have no wheres eles to go so why not follow this guy.' was what Mayson was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry_** about not updating in a long time...i just kinda forgot what i was going for and started some other fanfics. **_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

~Mayson PoV~

' I've been following this man for some time now and Im kinda getting tired and bored of walking.' I thought as I continued following the man around.

"Young lady, were is it you said you got that necklace again?" The man that called himself Bookman asked me.

"From my mother, sir" I replied while looking ahead and seeing nothing but woods.

"Did she happen to tell you were she got it?" Bookman asked me yet another question.

"No...I get the feeling that you are trying to get information on me, sir." I said back to him and looked at him to see his reaction.

"hm" was the only thing he said while glancing at me from the side of his eyes.

"Well if it is information you want why don't we make it fair and exchange info?" I question to see his reaction. Bookman stopped completely and turned to face me.

"What is it that you want to know?" he questioned me. 'ooo he must really want to know about this necklace' I thought

"I just want to know about this 'Black Order' that you are taking me to. Basically I want to know what Im walking into." I replied with a smile.

"All that I will say is that it has people like you and me and they do the same thing you did when we met." he said and then looked back ahead of him and continued walking.

"Now I told you what you wanted so tell me what I want." Bookman commanded.

"hum well lets see there was this one person that would come around rarely to talk to her about the necklace but I didn't take much of a interest in such a boring person to remember what he looks like but I do remember that he had a twisted personality and his name kinda matched with it...let see what was it twist?,crazy?, loki?,um Cross?...thats it Cross was the name of the man that would come around." I said smiling when I remembered the name of the man.

"Did you say Cross?" Bookman asked me with a shocked look.

"Ye I'm sure of it I never liked the man he was to boring a plain to ever keep my interest but the name was kinda cool" I looked at him wondering why he seemed shocked.

After a few hours of walking in silence I got bored again and started to wounder if following this man that I didn't even know to a place I never heard of was a good idea or not. I mean you never know what could happen when your with a stranger. But the circus was starting to get boring I wouldn't have stayed there that much longer anyway. I wounder how the circus is anyway. They should be fine I did lead what ever those things are called away. I hope they are ok they were kinda like my second family.

"How much longer is it going to take to get to the Black Order?" I asked after some time.

"We should be getting into town in a few minutes then we will have to wait for the train that will take us to the closest town to the Black Order and then we will walk the rest of the way but I have to get something in the town so I'll just tell you the way and I'll met you there. That should take to around evening tomorrow." Bookman stated.

'Great this is just boring' I thought as we kept going. Soon we made it to town and people just kept staring at us. I'm use to it by now and it seems so is Bookman because he just continued walking to the train station. When the train did come I don't know how but Bookman somehow got us a privet room without even paying. When I got comfortable I looked out the window and started to get tired. Not much later I was dreaming of total darkness.

**_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

~Bookman PoV~

'I was shocked to find out that the girl knew about Cross. I would have asked if she knew where he could be but the time it took her to remember him shows that it was a long time ago she last saw him. Most likely before he even went missing.' I thought looking out of the train's window.

Looking at the girl now I would say she is around Allen's age. She had on what looks like red skinny jeans with a lot of chains with different colors and black boots. She had on a envy blue shirt that had rips all over it but there was fish net underneath with a black jacket (same jacket and boots as before). Her hair was red and if i can remember they were a stormy blue (same as when she was dressed as the trickster...she will most likely have red hair and stormy blue eyes with the same jacket and boots unless i decide to change it ...ill tell you when i do).

'I cant help but think that her personality is a mix with Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. At least she has some manners and respect her elders some what.' I thought as I went back to looking out of the window.'hn I wounder how the others will react to her?'

**_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

*Next Day* ~Mayson's PoV~

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I looked out the window to see the sun shinning down on the passing trees. It toke me a minute or two to remember why I was on a train and looked at the person in-front of me. He looked to be mediating more then sleeping.

"I see your awake." Bookman stated without opening his eyes.

"Yup and I see you didn't sleep either." I said smiling at him when he finally opened his eyes.

"Mediating is a sleep like stated-" he started before I cut him off.

"-that also allows a person to be on guard while resting the body and mind. Ye I know someone told me that before." I said "but it takes a lot longer to fully charge and if not allowed to really rest properly a person could start seeing things." After my little comment Bookman just looked at me for a long time.

"What is it that you did to make a living?" Bookman asked.

"Well if you really want to know I was a trickster in a circus" I stated smiling the whole time.

"We should be in town soon so get ready to leave." Bookman said standing up. About two minutes after he stood up the trained stop and people started to get off. I followed Bookman out of the train station and then he stop and turned to me. "Do you see that path in the woods over there?" I looked at were he pointed and nodded my head."Good follow it I'll met you back at the Order" and with that he was gone. I looked around to see if I could spot him but once I realized he was long go I just shrugged me shoulders and walked towards the path that he pointed to.

As I was walking I was looking around the trees to see if I can find anything interesting. I've been walking in the same direction for some time now and I keep seeing the same thing...trees. It has gotten a little bit darker and I'm starting to wounder if I'm lost or was just being messed with.

"Don't tell me that its some kind of joke. I can't be lost he just said follow this path" I paused to look around me for a second "Its not like there is anymore paths to follow...i guess I'll keep going I got nothing better to do." I shrugged my shoulders and just kept going. After sometime it got darker and I was standing at the bottom of a cliff.

"HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THIS FROM TOWN. I couldn't have walked that far." I shouted."anyway were am I suppose to go now?" I thought about it for some time."Maybe the order is under ground if it is secret "I started to look around but I didn't see anything that would lead down. "ok that idea just died but if its secret they wouldn't put it on top on a cliff...would they?" I questioned myself and stared at the top of the cliff hoping I could see something but was out of luck. "I guess the only way to find out is to climb up." I declared to myself.

So after a lot of climbing, some falling, more screaming, maybe a little crying I finally made it to the top. What stood before me was a creepy castle kinda building. The architecture wasn't the best but it was ok to scary someone IF they never have seen anything better. I have seen better. But its not like I'm going to remake the building so I wont say anything about it. Anyway the castle isn't getting any closer I better start walking. When I finally got to the front on the castle it looked a lot weirder with a face on the door.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." I said out loud. After a few seconds the face literally came to life and got closer to me. "OMFG! What the hell!" I shouted while jump away from the door.

"What are you here for?" It asked me.

"Oooo Hell No! Is it's real! There is no way this is real! I must have not caught myself one of the times I fell. Ya that's got to be it. I'm either dead or dreaming. There is no way that a door can come to life and talk to me." I started freaking the fuck out.

"Body sane activating"The door said then it's eyes shot this red beam-thing at me.

"What the hell? What the hell are you scanning me for?" I asked once I realized what it said.

"I CAN'T GET A READ! SOMEONE COME THIS THING ISN'T HUMAN! HELP! HELP! EXORCIST HELP!" It shouted once it was done scanning me.

"What? I don't understand what your going on about." I said looking at the talking door confused. "what are the exorcist going to do anyway?" I asked.

No later after the door started shouting for help I had to side-step to avoid the sword coming down in the spot I stood not two seconds ago. I looked at the sword that was embedded into the ground and followed it up to the person holding it. It was the person that I talked to at the circus a few days ago. I guess he is the exorcist that the door was calling for.

"Why did you move? You could have made this much faster for me to get back to my soba noodles if you just stayed still."The long haired man said glaring down at the ground where his sword was stuck.

"tsk~tsk~tsk~ a better question is why wouldn't I move? If you so clearly saw someone coming down on you with a weapon wouldn't you move to?" I asked smiling while waving my finger back-and-forth.

"What did yo-...your that girl from the circus. That trickster girl." He said once he finally looked at me.

"Yup that's me! And your one of the people that came to talk to me." I stated smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while getting in a fighting stance.

"I don't have to answer you."I stated while turning my head to where the side of my body was facing him and so was my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well if your not going to answer me then I'll just cut you down" He said before running at me with his sword.

"I don't see why you want to cut me down considering your taller then me but~ Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run with sharp objects? Someone could get hurt~" I said teasing him while side-stepping all of his swings.

"hn just stay the hell still." He said getting tried of missing.

"No~can~do~! You see some little panda man name Bookman told me to come here, so here I am." I said smiling at him once he stopped trying to cut me.

"Bookman? He asked you to come here?" He asked standing up straight and trying to even out his breathing.

"Yup! Said something about innocence." I replied while looking at him curiously.

"Komui is this true?" He asked someone named Komui but was looking at me the whole time. I looked around to fund this person named Komui but no-one was there.

"Who are you talking to?" I whispered just in case someone was really there.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

*Inside the Black Order*

"Brother did Bookman tell you that he sent some-one here?" Lenalee asked her brother while looking at the girl from the circus curiously.

"hahaha um well.. he did say that he was sending someone and I wrote notes on how they looked but I forgot what I did with the paper." Komui said while looking around the room.

"Well find it, Kanda is getting mad." Lenalee ordered. After going through a lot of papers Komui finally shout up saying "Here it is~."

"It says that she has red hair and dresses in colorful clothes basically." Komui said after reading the paper on how the girl looked.

"Well if that's what is says then it must be the girl." Lavi said looking at the the girl from the screen.

"Should we let her in?" Asked Allen who was looking at the screen nervous until looking at Komui to see what they are going to do.

"Yes but lets put her into a room until Bookman comes and verify that it is the girl he sent." Komui stated.

"Fine." Lenalee said as she walked out the room with Lavi, Allen, and Komui following her to the front door.

_"Kanda, Komui said to bring the girl in and met them at the entrance." _Reever said over the intercom.

**_!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_ ****_  
_**

*Back Outside*

Ok were are this voices coming from. I know they are not coming from my head because it looks like the long hair guy heard it to but I don't see anyone nearby to say it and I know the magic talking door didn't.

"Hey, long hair guy were did that voice come from and is he the person you called Komui?" I asked the man.

"The name is Kanda and just shut up and follow me." Kanda said glaring at me.

"Fine, fine no reason to be so mean about it." I muttered while pouting and then following him to the talking door as it opened. Once we were inside there was 4 people waiting for us. I remembered 3 of them from the circus but there was one guy that I didn't recognize.

"Hello~ my name is Komui and this is my dear little sister Lenalee." The man named Komui introduced himself then attacked his sister with a bear hug.

"Ooo so your the Komui that Kanda was talking to. Well my name is Mayson nice to met you." I introduced himself.

"I know you didn't forget such a handsome face like me but let me introduce myself. My name is Lavi, if you ever have any problems you can come to me." The Lavi guy said walking over to stand next to me.

"Hi, My name is Allen, welcome to the Black Order." Allen said glancing back in froth between the floor and my face.

"Nice to met you all." I said smiling and all of them. I noticed that everyone was taller then me put Allen so He must be around my age.

"Ok now since everyone now knows each other, Mayson, why don't you follow me while we wait for Bookman to return." Komui suggested as he began walking to a door.

"Sure." I said while following him, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen because Kanda ran off when we were introducing ourselves.

When we went into the door it lead us up a lot of stairs. And I do mean A LOT. Even climbing up the cliff didn't take this long. When we FINALLY made it to where every they were talking me I wasn't the only one that was tired. While Komui was opening the door I looked ahead just to find out there was more steps but lucky this was our stop. Komui lead us down a hall and stopped at a plan door and opened it.

"Well here we are~ Mayson would you place wait in this room until Bookman shows up?" Komui asked me.

"Sure. But how long do you think he is going to take?" I asked after I walked into the room and set down on the chair that was by the window.

"He should be that long. About a hour or so but don't worry this three will keep you company while you wait." Komui said while pushing Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen into the room with me. "Have fun~" he song as he shut the door leaving the room in silence.

"So~ how old are you three?" I asked looking at them.

"Oo I'm 17" Lenalee said smiling at me.

"I'm 18" Lavi replied grinning.

"I'm 16. How about you Mayson." Allen asked once he answered my question.

"Funny I'm 16 too. That's probably why were around the same height." I stated.

"You sure? Allen is really small for his age." Lavi said ginning at Allen as he just glared back at him. Me and Lenalee just laughed at the two.

"Well if you think of it this way I'm most likely not going to get any taller because I am a girl and already hit my growth spurt but because Allen is a guy he didn't hit his yet but you already did so he might just be taller then you when he dose." I told Lavi once he was done grinning at Allen.

"True but there is a chance that he just might shrank." Lavi said.

"True" I agreed.

"Ok so with your all done messing with my height Mayson why don't you tell us about yourself." Allen said trying to change the topic.

"Sure but what do you want to know?" I asked them.

"I kinda want to know what you innocence is." Lenalee said smiling at me.

"Oo that, Bookman told me that my necklace was innocence." I said lifting my chin up so they can get a better look.

"Cool my innocence are my boots." Lenalee said lifting up her leg to show me.

"Mine is my hammer." Lavi stated pulling out his hammer and spinning it around his fingers.

"Mine is my arm." Allen said lifting up his arm that I guess was his innocence.

We continued asking and answering until Komui came back with Bookman. Bookman said something about me being the one he sent then we all went to this other room with a lot more people and this thing that looked like a ghost. I swear the longer time I spend around here the more worried things I see.

"Mayson can you please tell me what your innocence is?" Komui asked me with his back facing me while I sit in a chair that looked like it was from the dentist.

"It my necklace." I stated looking around the room.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Komui asked when he turned around with this big wrench thing in his hands.

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Well then its time we run some test to see what type of innocence it is." Komui said coming closer to me with the wrench.

"What are you planing to do with that."I asked smiling nervously.

After some time I came out the room with a lot of bruises on my neck and shoulders. Komui came out with a lot of little cuts all over him. I will say that I was pretty calm until I felt a needle in my neck that is when I freaked out. I'm positive that anyone would do what I did in that situation.

"hahaha it looks like someone got back at you for your torcher methods." Lavi started laughing once he saw what Komui looked like.

"Lenalee come heal my wounds with you hugs." Komui wined as he went over to Lenalee.


End file.
